


Soldier Love:

by LeviisEpicTitanSlayer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lots of Love Thoughts XD, Multi, titan!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviisEpicTitanSlayer/pseuds/LeviisEpicTitanSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi didn’t think he’d be in love. Eren didn’t think that Levi loved him. But Levi’s past haunts him as his mysterious power comes back. Will Levi be able to control his power, or will his past relive? Will Levi die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes the Truth Can Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at the fanfict, but I will take any notes that you see.  
> Inspired by RLL_BlackRose's Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired By RL_BlackRose. Comment if you think it is good, and what needs to be edited.  
> By the way the relationships are not kissing (although I might do so later). Yet.

“I can’t believe we’ve wasted so much men trying to find this so called ‘secret’ to kill the all of the Titans. I bet it’s not even here!” Levi yelled.

“Calm down Levi. We’ve taken the longest route to get here and we’ve lost only 5% of our troops. It isn’t a large amount of men lost. Besides, why do you think it isn’t here?” Erwin replied in a soft voice.

“My gut says it isn’t! It’s somewhere else! You know it’s true, Erwin!” “You don’t want to admit it, do you?” Levi shouted.

“Do you question my command?” Erwin grumbled.

“I don’t. But I think it isn’t here!” Levi replied with a harsh tone.

Erwin wasn’t impressed.

 _‘Crap. If I don’t do something, he’ll_ -“Levi, leave me alone. I’ll go search for it. Alone.” Erwin said.

Levi was shocked. He knew this wasn’t Erwin. Erwin would never tell Levi to leave the room, let alone leave him alone. But Levi did as he was ordered. He walked out of the house.

Levi pulled his hood over his head. He ran along the paths, away from the house. Suddenly, he bumped into someone with brown hair. It was Eren.

“Eren, what are you- Captain? What are you doing, running about?” It struck Levi.

 _‘He looks so young, and looks so serious at the same time. Wait a minute. Am I…..starting to fall in love…..with Eren?’_ _‘No, stop thinking about this. This is not true. Just say you’ll be off doing a quick recon for Erwin.’_

“I-I’m doing a recon for Erwin. Just to make sure we’re not going to be surrounded by Titans when we leave. I’ll be off.” Levi stammered.

He activated his Maneuver Gear and did the scout around. _‘I swear I’m going crazy. If anyone notices this, I wouldn’t show my face in public anymore. But me falling in love-with Eren? This is too good to be true.’_ He thought.

Levi sighed. He cleared his mind of thoughts. He felt much better.

Then, he saw out of the corner of his eye, a 15 meter Titan was heading towards the house that Erwin was in.

  _‘Oh no. If that Titan gets to Erwin, I’ll be the one responsible for it.’_

_‘I won’t let Erwin down again! Not when he showed me the path to being a better person.’_

_‘I’m better than a thug. I am Captain Levi! And I chose the Survey Corps to kill the Titans!’_ Levi thought angrily, with hatred in his eyes.

“Eren! I just spotted a 15 meter Titan! It’s heading toward the Commander! Tell the others! Take it down, at all costs!” Levi shouted.

“Yes sir!” Eren yelled back.

_‘I need to get to Erwin as quickly as I can.’_

_‘I need to hurry.’_

Full speed ahead, Levi went as fast as he could to get to Erwin. But, as Levi landed on top of a tower, he saw Eren on the ground, blood all over his face. He was missing a leg.

Emotions mixed. Pure hatred mixed with rage exploded inside of Levi. He changed course to the Titan’s location. Armin and Mikasa had caught up with Levi, only to see pure rage on Levi’s face.

“What’s going on Captain? What’s happening?” Armin asked.

“That Titan will regret of what he did to Eren!” Levi yelled in rage.

Mikasa gasped. Armin had suddenly realized the situation. Eren was down. Without him, humanity will be extinct.

“Mikasa, Armin! Get down to Eren and take him to Erwin! Now!” Levi shouted. Without a sound, they did as they were ordered to.

The other soldiers watched on as Captain Levi got even closer to the Titan, yelling: “You mess with the humans, now you PAY FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE!” The onlookers were in awe as Levi did one of his spinning slice attacks against the Titan.

“Captain! We’ve spotted 4 Titans, approximately 10 meter class!” one of the soldiers shouted.

“Leave them all to me! Keep watch for more!” Levi yelled.

  _‘I will kill every single Titan if I have to, to protect Eren, and Erwin.’ ‘I will KILL EVERY SINGLE TITAN!’_

Levi yelled in pure rage as he sliced two of the Titan’s necks.

  _‘I don’t care if I get injured.’_

_‘But I do care about living.’_

_‘It is to protect the innocent.’_

Blood splattered everywhere as Levi sliced the last Titan neck. No more Titans were around for now.


	2. Injuries Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter. I hope you enjoy this bit. I loved it.

_‘At least there are no more Titans, for now. I should head back to Erwin. He’ll possibly request me.’_

As Levi headed back, he had a flashback about the argument with Commander Erwin. His vision blacked out for a second. Pain erupted in his side as he smashed into a stone roof. He rolled and rolled on until he stopped at the edge of the roof.

_‘What-d-did I hit? Ahh! It hurts!’_

_‘AAAAAHHHHHHH! It hurts! It hurts!’_

Levi managed to open one eye. He could see blood everywhere, on his hands, his legs. He tried to move his leg, but it wouldn’t move. It was too painful.

_‘I don’t know how I might get back in this condition. But I have to see-I need to see-Eren. Eren.’_

_‘Captain.’_

_‘Captain.’_

_‘Captain! Captain Levi!’_

“Captain! Are you all right? Can you stand?” a soldier shouted.

It was Armin.

_‘Thank god for Armin.’_

Levi tried to stand on his left leg. Pain shot up his leg.

“Aaahhhhh! My leg!” Levi yelled in pain.

“Levi. You’re badly injured. Your left leg is busted, you’ve smashed your head and you can barely move. You won’t be able to use your Maneuver Gear in this state.” Hanji said.

“I’m fine. I can use the Gear. As long as I don’t land on my leg I’m fine.” Levi replied.

Armin helped Levi up onto his feet.

_‘I don’t need to listen to you. I want to see Eren.’_

_‘Eren is my support. He is my life.’_

_‘I love him.’_

They headed for the house. But they were intercepted by 2 Titans.

“I’ll take ‘em! Get to Erwin! Tell him I’ll be at the southern east rock. He’ll know what it means!” Levi ordered.

Hanji sighed. They followed the order.

_‘I hope this doesn’t kill me.’_

_‘But I want to see Eren.’_

One of the Titans lunged forward to try to eat Levi. But Levi leaned to the right as the Titan slammed into the ground.  Levi grunted.  He sliced the neck, only to be hit by something.

_‘What the?’_

“Levi! What are you doing? Why are you attacking Titans with those sorts of injuries?”A soldier yelled. It sounded familiar.

_“Erwin? How the hell?’_

Levi looked. It was Erwin all right. And he didn’t look happy.

_“I thought that they would tell Erwin about the southern east rock. Damn it, I knew Hanji would tell him that I’m injured.’_

_‘God damn it Hanji. But I hope Eren pulls through.’_

“Erwin! I can take them! Don’t worry about me!” Levi yelled.

“Not with that leg broken! How can you fight with that?” Erwin shouted back.                                                   

Then, Levi remembered of what happened to Eren. Instantly, that pure rage flooded back to Levi.

Erwin looked at Levi’s face. Erwin was, well shocked to see that expression. He’d never seen Levi this angry. But he also knew that Levi wasn’t angry at him, Levi was angry about something else.

Levi roared in pure rage as he sliced the other Titan’s neck with his super fast reflexes and quick timing.

Two more Titans appeared. But they fell within seconds after Erwin saw them. He knew that Levi was fast, but he had never seen Levi go this fast before.

_‘I’ll -kill the Titans. Every last one of them!’_

_‘I will kill ALL OF THE TITANS!’_

Levi let off a roar that sounded like Eren’s Titan roar. It echoed away.  In fact, it made Levi even stronger and faster.

All of a sudden, things were going to change for Levi.


	3. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short. Sorry about that but Chapter 4 is going to be up soon......

Eren was asleep, like a baby. Until, he heard the echo of a roar. He bolted upwards.

“Eren!” Mikasa shouted.

“What the? What is that noise?” Armin said.

“Where-i-is C-Captain Levi?” Eren moaned.

“He should be here by now with Commander Erwin. Unless-something has happened.” Hanji said with a worrying voice.

Eren gasped.

“I’m going to find him.” Eren grumbled.

“I’ll go too. Just in case.” Mikasa replied.

Hanji nodded. “But be careful. We don’t know much about what is happening.” Hanji said.

“I’m going to the Commander. I’ll see if he’s there.” Armin whispered to Hanji.

She nodded.

 _‘What has happened to them? I hope they are alive.’_ she thought.

 

Levi looked at Erwin. Erwin was shocked. Levi had gotten stronger and his eyes had that pure hatred look. 

Armin had arrived. But when he saw Levi, he was scared out of his wits.

"Captain Levi!" Armin shouted.

"Levi! Levi!" Erwin yelled.

Levi stared at them. Then, he pounced onto Armin. Pinning Armin down, Levi had tightened his grip on Armin's arms.

Erwin had just realized something. He knew this had happened before.

“Armin! Get him off of you!” Erwin shouted.  

Armin kicked Levi in the stomach. Levi grasped his body as Armin squeezed out from Levi’s grip and ran to Erwin.

“What is wrong with Captain Levi?” Armin asked.

Levi charged at Erwin. Erwin grunted as Levi pushed him to the edge of the roof. Before Levi could charge at anyone, Eren arrived in between Levi and Erwin. Levi collapsed to the ground, clutching his side.

“Who kicked me in the side?” Levi shouted.

“Levi. It has happened again.” Erwin murmured.

“What has?” Eren asked.

“It’s happened-again?” Levi stammered.

“What has, Commander?” Eren asked again.

“Tell them. They deserve to know.” Erwin said.

“But what if one of them tells someone? It’ll reoccur! I don’t want to go back to that tribunal!” Levi growled.

Erwin sighed in frustration. 

“Fine. I’ll tell them.” Levi said.

“You three can keep a secret?’ Levi asked.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin nodded.

“This secret can never be told to anyone. Otherwise, I’ll die.” Levi murmured.

Eren gasped.

“But Captain! You can’t die!” Eren shouted.

“From what exactly?” Armin asked.

“A military tribunal. Like Eren’s, but much worse. If word does go around, Darius Zackley will order my execution within the sight of me rebelling.” Levi whispered.

Levi sighed.

“I am going to tell you the story of my past.  My horrible past.” Levi mumbled.


	4. Mysteries and Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tells Eren, Mikasa and Armin his past, and Erwin learns how to stop Levi when Levi is in his Half-Titan form. However..  
> Something goes wrong.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those of you who are young, but this has a little bit of swearing. It's just Erwin being mad.  
> And this one is a bit long.

Chapter 4: Mysteries and Secrets Revealed

“I am a Titan. Well, I used to be able to be a Titan. But if I did become a Titan, I couldn’t control it. Even if I tried my hardest, it didn’t let me control it.” Levi said.

“Erwin, could you tell them the painful part of the story later on? You know what happens when I go and tell it.” Levi whispered.

Erwin nodded.

“As you might know, I used to be a thug, stealing the Maneuver Gear and selling it on the black market. Now one day, I was walking along a path, angry after dealing with the boss. I wasn’t looking where I was going and tripped on a rock, the size of my palm.” Levi said in a quiet voice, but not whispering.

Levi looked at Erwin and nodded.

“He was thinking that ‘someone should die’. He didn’t expect that he would kill tens of thousands of people when he turned into a Titan. In fact, he didn’t even know he had this power.” Erwin said in a solemn voice.

“I’ve killed so many people.” Levi sniffed.

Tears ran down Levi’s cheeks.

“Captain, are you crying?” Armin asked.

“He is crying for a reason Armin. It’s not his fault he killed those people.” Eren said.

Mikasa put her hand on Levi’s shoulder.

“I support you. I know how you feel.” Mikasa said.

Levi stopped crying for a second.

“We do. We’ve had our ups and downs.” Eren said.

 _‘_ I _don’t know what to say. They’re like-a family.’_

“Alright, let’s move. We need to get back soon, before the sun sets.” Erwin shouted.

Levi wiped the tears away.

“I can’t regenerate a severed body part, so it’ll mean that I would be left without a limb. Unless of course, I turn into a Titan.” Levi whispered.

“Half Titan, Levi. Half Titan. You don’t have the power anymore.” Erwin said quietly.

“Right.” Levi muttered.

Commander Erwin shot a blue flare in the air. Other flares shot up in the air. 

Within 15 minutes, everyone was in formation. 

“Onward! We need to get back inside the walls before sunset!” Erwin yelled.

An hour later…....

Everyone was back inside the walls, in safety and comfort.

Erwin walked into the training area, where Levi was taking his energy out on a bag full of sand.

“What are you doing, Levi?” Erwin asked.

“Training. Isn’t it obvious?” Levi replied.

“Levi, could I ask you something?” Erwin asked.

“Go ahead. I don’t mind taking a break.” Levi answered.

“Could you train self defense to me? It’ll come in handy when you lose control of your half Titan form.” Erwin whispered.

Levi smiled.

“First off, jabs to the areas that will stagger the enemy.  Jabs to the stomach, the sides will stagger the enemy.” Levi shouted.

Before Erwin even knew it, he was jabbed multiple times, causing him to collapse.

“If you want to stop me rampaging, you’ve got to do better than that, Erwin.” Levi quipped.

As Levi was about to dart and jab Erwin again, Erwin jabbed Levi in the side and kicked Levi’s legs. Levi smacked into the ground.

 _‘He’s good. But not as good as me.’_ Levi thought.

Erwin helped Levi back up.

“Next, counteracting punches. Crossing your arms in the air is a good defense, just be careful otherwise the enemy will jab or punch you in the stomach.” Levi shouted again.

Levi darted around Erwin, throwing punches and jabs at Erwin. Erwin blocked most of them.

“Good! Keep going!” Levi yelled.

“I don’t see where this is going!” Erwin yelled back.

“Don’t worry! You’ll see!” Levi yelled.

3 hours later…….

“Are you ready for the final lesson?” Levi asked.

“More than ready.” Erwin responded.

“Alrighty. Here’s the final lesson.”

“Imagine yourself as a rock. You don’t budge at all. This is the stance you should use if I become my unusual self.” Levi said deeply.

“Now keep this stance as I will attempt to charge you with my half Titan power.” Levi said.

“Don’t worry. I’ll maintain control of my form. Hopefully.” Levi said.

“Hopefully? Seriously, If I Get seriously injured, there’s going to be a hell of a lot pain. For you.” Erwin growled.

“Here we go.” Levi shouted.

Levi let off a small roar, indicating that he was in his Half-Titan mode.

Levi charged at Erwin with all of his might.

Erwin didn’t move once.

While he had a chance, Erwin kicked into Levi’s side, causing Levi to kneel.  Then Erwin picked up Levi, with much effort, and threw him into a rock. Something cracked.

 _“That’s gonna hurt. Hopefully he doesn’t have an injury in his human form. He’s gonna hate me for that.”_ Erwin thought.

Erwin froze.

Steam rose off Levi’s body.

_“Shit.”_

_“Shit.”_

_“Shit!”_

_“SHIT!”_

_“He’s gonna fucking turn isn’t he?”_

_“Fucking hell. He is.”_ Erwin thought angrily.

Erwin whistled  a sharp, clear whistle that would call whoever knew what the whistle meant would come over straight away.

\------------------------------------------

Eren was minding his business when he heard a whistle. It sounded familar.

' _What the fuck is going on?'_

_'The commander wouldn't use that whistle, unless......'_

_'Oh shit.'_

_'Oh shit!'_

_'Something's happened to the Captain!'_   Eren thought with worry.

"We need to run!" Armin shouted.

\----------------

A red flare rose in the air.

\----------------

"Levi! Can you speak to me?" Erwin yelled.

A deep growl sounded close.

"Is that you, Levi?"

Something moved in the steam. 

It was moving closer. 

Erwin moved backwards, unsure if this was Levi.

A hulking 5 meter Titan stepped out of the steam.

It roared a deep, gutteral roar. It echoed away. 

The Titan looked at Erwin.

Blue eyes.

The eyes were Levi's.

Levi had transformed once again.


	5. Unholy Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has tuned into a Titan again. Will Erwin and the others bring Levi back? Or will Levi kill many people?  
> Read on.......

"Levi! I know you're still your self! Don't let the Titan's body take over!" Erwin yelled.

It was no use.

Levi charged at Erwin.

' _I can use my Manuever Gear to get out of his way.'_

_'Oh right. I don't have it.'_

_'Crap!'_ Erwin thought worriedly.

\-------------------------------

Eren, Mikasa and Armin were rushing over to Erwin with their Manuever Gear.

They arrived to see a 5 meter Titan and Erwin on the ground.

Eren saw that the Titan was charging at Erwin.

But Eren did not notice that the Titan was in fact, Levi.

 _'Where's Levi?'_ He thought.

Eren sped right to Erwin and picked him up.

Erwin grunted as Eren was getting a grip on Erwin.

"Over here!" Mikasa shouted, standing on a tree branch.

They landed on the branch.

Eren slipped and fell off the branch. With Erwin still in his arms.

"I gotcha!" Eren shouted.

"WE'RE HEADING FOR THE GROUND!" Erwin yelled.

Something grabbed them in midair.

"What? What's- Oh..." Erwin mumbled.

Levi had caught them.

Eren looked at the Titan. He looked at the Titan's eyes.

' _Blue eyes. They look so familar..'_

_'Wait. Is that?'_

_'L-Levi?'_ Eren thought.

\---------------------------

Levi stopped.

His heart skipped a beat.

_'Eren.'_

_'Eren.....'_

Levi came to his senses, inside the Titan.

_"I'M A TITAN!'_

_'Oh....my god.'_

_'I'm a Titan!'_

_'Oh my god.'_

_'Oh my fucking god.'_

\--------------------------

Levi slowly raised his hand to the branch.

Eren and Erwin walked off the hand, confused and a little dizzy.

Steam rose off the Titan's body. Levi was struggling to free himself of the flesh that surrounded him.

 _'Filthy. God damned filthy.'_ Levi thought angrily.

The second that Levi got out, he felt incredibly dizzy, and nauseous. He fell backwards, hitting the ground.

He blacked out.

\--------------------------

"Levi!" yelled Eren and Erwin at the same time.

They rushed down to him.

\--------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------

Levi woke in a cell. He did not know that.

Eren was gripping the bars, Erwin was sitting on a chair, while Hanji looked at her notes.

 _'What-where the hell am I?'_   Levi thought confused.

"Levi! You're alright!" Eren shouted.

Erwin looked up.

"I was wondering how long you were out for." Erwin said.

"How long?" Levi asked.

"A week." Hanji said.

Levi looked shocked. Surely he'd been out for a while, but for a week?

Erwin sighed.

"I had to tell them." Erwin said.

Levi bolted upwards.

"WHAT?!" Levi yelled.

"I had to. The Military Police had seen everything. They're horrified about this." Erwin sighed.

"Will he be able to stay alive?" Eren asked.

"I don't know Eren. Darrius is very strict. You know what he's like." Erwin replied.

"Don't tell me, there's a-

"Yes Levi, there's a tribunal." Erwin said.

_'Why?'_

_'Why?'_

_'WHY?'_

"Levi. There's a little problem. Your face has been scarred." Hanji said.

Levi felt his face. Yep, there were scars alright.

"Erwin............" Levi asked.

"Hmm?" Erwin replied.

"I-I don't want to die." Levi replied, sobbing.

Tears ran down Levi's cheeks.

"Captain...." Eren said.

Levi cried silently. But the sobs didn't go quietly.

Hanji looked at Levi. She respected him, and had left the room, not saying a word.

"I know Levi. I know." Erwin said, almost sobbing.

Erwin went inside the cell and gave Levi a big hug.

Tears ran down Erwin's and Eren's cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Levi has feelings. He has feelings for Erwin as well as Eren. The tribunal is going to be one heck of a long chapter. I might post a picture on my DeviantArt account the drawing of the part of Levi crying. 
> 
> Yes, Hanji has feelings too. But she respects him so she doesn't go running around yelling: "LEVI'S GOT FEELINGS!" That would be funny.
> 
> Then Erwin has feelings as well. He actually treats Levi like a brother he's never had.


	6. The Tribunal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court is in session. Levi's fate is up to Darius.   
> Will Levi die? Or will Levi live?

(Continuing the last chapter)

"We'll find a way to get you out of this. I swear." Erwin sobbed.

\--------------------------------

The Court Room

"Levi. Captain of the Survey Corps, second-in-command to Commander Erwin. You are now classified as a Titan Shifter, and considered one of the most dangerous Titan Shifters ever known. You have killed many people in the past. Recent events have seen that you cannot control your Titan and Half-Titan mode.”

“He can control his Half-Titan form. However, we were doing tests to conclude if he can control his Titan form. But it requires an extreme amount of energy. He was in bed for a week.” Erwin proposed.

Gasps came from many people in the court room.

“Hmm. However, in his Titan form, as he stepped out of the steam, Levi’s Titan form immediately charged at the Commander. Is this true, Erwin?” Darius asked.

Levi looked at Erwin, startled.

Gasps and murmurs spread in the court.

“Yes, it is true.” Erwin replied

Horrified gasps filled the air.

_‘I tried to kill Erwin?’_ Levi thought, horrified

“But, Levi saved us from falling to our deaths! In his Titan form!” Eren yelled.

Most people agreed.

“Remember, he killed tens of thousands of people in the past. He is still dangerous.” Darius said.

“I didn’t know I had the power back then! This is now! If I can control my power, we can take back the world!” Levi yelled from the top of his lungs.

Silence befell the room.

“It is decided.”

“I know you are good, but there is a lot of uncertainty about your power and how you use it."

"I'm sorry Levi, but it is for the good of humanity."

"Levi is to be executed in the courtyard of the Survey Corp's base." Daruis said.

\----------------------------

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Eren, held back by Armin and Mikasa.

Anger built up in Levi's body. 

He was ready to yell.

\----------------------------

After the Court Session, in Levi's cell-

Erwin was in the cell, along with Mikasa, Armin and Hanji.

"I've formed a plan." Levi said.

"Hm! As if you're the type of person to do so!" Erwin quipped.

"This plan requires lots of sneaking around, diversions and careful thinking."

"Since Daruis chose the Survey Corp's Base made it ten times easier for me."

"Now, I'll tell you the most cunning plan I've made." Levi said, smirking.


End file.
